Super Smash Brothers
by Ganon
Summary: The true story of Super Smash Brothers! Read and Review! It follows Mario from a fight with Link to one with Master Hand.
1. Prologue

Super Smash Bros.  
Part 1: The Fighters Gather  
Prologue: The Beginning  
  
All of the Nintendo characters live in Nintendo Land. Nintendo Land is a land with pipes that lead to the different universes. One pipe led to the Mario universe. One pipe led to the Donkey Kong universe. One led to the Zelda universe, and other pipes to all of the other Nintendo-verses.  
On the Nintendo Land mainland, Nintendo meetings, among other things, could be called.  
A new pipe sprang into view. This pipe was marked by a glove. In this pipe lived a large, white, gloved hand. This hand was a very strong being.  
The hand was called Master Hand. Master Hand flew into a pipe, and came out on the mainland. He called a meeting of the Nintendo characters.  
  
Hundreds of characters sprang into view, accompanied by ambassadors from their lands. Mario Mario was there, the Chancellor of the Mushroom Kingdom beside him. Donkey Kong was there, accompanied by Diddy Kong. Link was there with Zelda, and Samus Aran was there, alone.  
Master Hand proposed a competition. The winner would become the Nintendo champion! A vote was taken, and over two days, the Nintendo characters voted, and the tournament would be held! Master Hand decided that one fighter from the Mario universe, the Donkey Kong universe, the Zelda universe, the Metroid universe, the Yoshi universe, the Kirby universe, the StarFox universe, and the Pokemon universe would fight in this great tournament.  
  
The next day, the champions were chosen and sent to the mainland.  
An announcer announced the competitors in fron of a huge audience of Nintendo Land-ers, as the fighters made their grand entrances from their respective pipes.  
"From the Mario universe, heeeeeeeeeeeere's your fighter, Mario Mario!!" Cheers and applause erupted from the crowd.  
"From the Donkey Kong universe, heeeeeeeeeeere's your fighter, Donkey Kong!!" More applause thundered forth.  
"From the Zelda universe, heeeeeeeeeeeeeere's your fighter, Link!!" Shouts of "Go Link!" rang out from the crowd.   
"From the Metroid universe, heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere's your fighter, Samus Aran!!" Whistles among the cheers and applause came from the crowd.   
"From the Yoshi/Mario universe, heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee's your fighter, Yoshi!!" Thunderous applause from the Yoshi's Island-ers.   
"From the Kirby universe, heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee's your fighter, Kirby!!"   
"From the StarFox universe, heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere's your fighter, Fox McCloud!!"   
"And from the Pokemon universe, heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee's your fighter, Pikachu!!" Shouts of "Pi-ka-chu!" came from the traininers from the Pokemon universe.  
The fighters waved to the crowd vigorously.   
"The fighters will get one week to train for the tournament," said the announcer. "Here are the rules. A fighter will be picked out of a hat. This fighter will travel to different stages and fight the fighters on that stage, attempting to complete bonuses on the way. The order of stages will be pre-determined. Depending on the way you fight through the tournament, you may receive special bonus conditions, which will add to your score. Also, the faster you finish a stage, the more points you will receive. However many points you have, that is the amount of money you will receive in the form of your currency. Good luck."   
With that, the fighters and the other Nintendo Land-ers dispersed, heading back to their own universes. 


	2. The Training Begins

Super Smash Bros. Part 1: The Fighters Gather Chapter 1: The Training Begins  
  
Author's Note: We will now be following the story of Mario's training up until the drawing. We will then see who is drawn, then will follow his/her progress.  
  
Mario climbed into the top bunk in the back room of his house. Luigi climbed in after him, slipping onto the bottom bunk. Mario, a usually quick sleeper, didn't go right to sleep that night. He stayed up thinking about the tournament. Though Luigi wasn't going to be a competitor in the tournament, Luigi agreed to join Mario in stopping the fighter taking the tournament's challenge's progression. But what if Mario were drawn? Would Luigi fight Mario himself? He rolled over onto his well-filled stomach and rested, for the next day was when he would begin his training for the tournament.  
  
Mario woke up that day feeling great. He left his room and went into the front room of his house. Mario had two rooms in his house, a "Front" and "Back" room. The "Back" room was where he got his letters and slept. The front room was where he ate. Sometimes he'd come over to Peach's many- roomed castle and stay for dinner, or even for the night. Actually he did every night, until he got his own house just before his adventure against Smithy. Mario ate his breakfast, a plate of Mushrooms and Orange Juice. As always, the breakfast was excellent. He thanked his younger brother and went to train. Mario began by taking out his trusty (yet somewhat rusty) hammer. This was the same hammer he had found when he was rescuing his former girlfriend, Pauline, from Donkey Kong. He had left it in his house in Brooklyn and got it back after his adventure in Sub-Con. He had put it in his closet and hadn't used it since. He took it out of his closet. Mario stepped outside. He swung the hammer it an arc, back and forth, and up and down. He set out for Grass Land. Surely he would find some bricks to smash there.  
  
Mario found several bricks in Grass Land. This place brought back old memories, from when he was saving Peach from Bowser for the second time. He took out his hammer and set to work. Now Grass Land only served as a road between different lands. The castle there sevred as a tourist attraction, and it was said you could find the secret whistle in Grass Land. It was unknown what the whistle did and where it was (except, of course, to Mario). Mario pounded the bricks with the hammer. The bricks here were extremely troublesome for travelers (some who couldn't jump to save themselves). Mario was doing himself and them a favor. Mario kept pounding and pounding, and the hammer seemed to get lighter in his hands. He pounded the whole day, skipping lunch and only stopping for some Dried Pasta and a Kerokero Cola, a makeshift dinner. He pounded through the night until 5:00 AM, and fell asleep. 


	3. The Training Ends

Super Smash Bros. Part 1: The Fighters Gather Chapter 2: The Training Ends  
  
Mario kept to this training schedule every day, pounding bricks over and over again in Grass Land. Except, of course, Mario spent more time on technique, but still pounded almost as much. One time he almost pounded a young Toad boy who was sleeping between two bricks. Another time he pounded a ? block and out popped a Mushroom. Mario ate it and pounded more than he had been. It was the seventh day of training. Today was the last day. Once, he considered fighting with Luigi, but he decided to stick with his training method. He would stop at about seven o'clock P.M. to travel home to get a good night's rest before the big tournament. In Grass Land, he began to pound bricks. He pounded for two hours, rested for thirty minutes, worked on technique for an hour, rested for fifteen minutes, pounded two more hours, rested fifteen more minutes, worked on techique for an hour, rested for fifteen etc. In no time Mario looked down at his watch to see seven o'clock on it. He started to jog home at a steady pace. Soon, he saw a warp pipe back to Mushroom Kingdom. He sprinted from then on, and panting, he jumped in. He was soon at home putting on his pajamas and climbing into the top bunk of his red-and-green bunk bed. Mario wasn't going to bring his hammer to the tournament, there were already going to be special items, and a similar item to his hammer. He dreamt that night of Fireballs and Super Jump Punches.  
  
When he woke up, it was six o'clock A.M. The tournament would begin at twelve o'clock. Mario picked up his hammer and went outside. He decided he would get in a two-gour training session until eight, when he would rest until eleven-fifteen, when he would leave. Mario figured his biggest competition would most likely be Donkey Kong, and Mario hoped they wouldn't have to fight. Donkey Kong was very strong. Mario rested at eight o'clock A.M..  
  
Luigi woke up at eight. Luigi only trained for an hour and rested until eleven-fifteen. Mario and Luigi left at the same time and began to walk towards the pipe marked with the new SSB symbol. This was just a pipe that was about one millimeter apart from the main NintendoLand pipe on the mainland, so Mario really didn't see the point. Mario jumped in anyway and Luigi followed.  
  
They popped up on the mainland, a place currently filled with activity. The activity surrounded a pipe that was marked with a SSB Logo, with a Master Hand Logo alongside it. This was obviously the pipe that led to the arenas. Pipe travel was rather complicated, and the best scientists had configured this one to be able to transport everyone to the various arenas, including the fans, fighters, and officials. Come twelve, Mario lent his hat to Samus, who was picking the name of the challenger. There were eight pieces of paper with each fighters' symbols, a mushroom, a DK-logo, a Triforce, a circle with a lightning bolt through it, an egg, a star, a fox, and a Pokeball. A hush ran through the crowd as Samus sifted through the hat, shuffling the papers and shaking the hat. Finally she pulled out a piece of paper and held it up. Television cameras zoomed in to project the symbol over a screen. Lo and behold, it was a mushroom. Mario had been selected. 


	4. Match Number One, A Fight at Hyrule Cast...

Super Smash Bros. Part 2: The First Leg Chapter 3: Match Number One, A Fight at Hyrule Castle  
  
"Mario has been selected!" announced one Toad, holding a microphone. A Kremlin spoke up. "Would Mario please proceed to Zelda Pipe Number Two?" Mario then walked, still astonished, to the pipe that was next to the one with a Triforce logo, also with a Triforce logo, but had an SSB logo on it. Mario jumped inside.  
  
When Mario came up, he found himself on the rooftop of Hyrule Castle, or at least an imitation castle, since it was floating. "Whoever falls out of the ring first loses. There will be a five minute time limit. Match Number One will be Mario vs. Link," came a voice. Mario noticed thousands of cheering fans where out in a floating arena. He would fight to his full ability. Then, Link teleported in a pillar of light. Link was ready to fight against Mario. A large board came floating down with three signals. "Three..." came an automated voice. The first signal lit up. "Two..." The second lit up alongside it. "One..." The last signal lit up. "Fight!!!" Mario began to walk away from Link as the fight started. Mario was on the left, Link on the right. Link took out a Bomb and threw it at Mario. Mario was hit and the Bomb bounce off. Mario then walked to Link, who threw another Bomb at Mario, whih also hit. He was thrown to the floor by the Bomb. The first Bomb exlpoded and damaged Mario. They moved on to the platform on the right. Link threw his Boomerand at Mario, but missed. Link threw a third Bomb at Mario, which also hit. Mario was losing to the Hylian warrior. Mario needed to think of a strategy to get back in the fight. Mario walked over to Link and Jabbed him, which hit, but did not do much damage. Link threw another Bomb at Mario which was blocked by the red translucent shield all the fighters had been given. One of the Bombs Link had thrown exploded and Mario was again damaged, as well as being hit with another Bomb thrown his way by Link. Mario lay on the ground, then rolled through Link's legs. Again, Link pelted Mario with a Bomb, but one of the previous Bombs exploded in Link's vicinity, damaging him. Link, though, came up with a swipe from his sword, hitting Mario. Again, a previous Bomb exploded, only damaging Mario. Soon, a Capsule appeared under a green triangular structure on the platform they were fighting on. Mario ran over and picked it up before Link. Mario threw it, not hitting Link. A Fan popped out. Mario couldn't grab it, as Link chucked another Bomb at him. Mario then double-jumped to the top of the triangular structure and looked around, taking in the nice view for two seconds. Link could not see him for the time being. Two Bombs exploded, both damaging Link pretty badly. Mario took advantage of this to jump from the triangle to the fan. He picked it up, and turned around to face Link, throwing a Fireball at him. Link threw a Bomb at Mario, which hit. Link picked it up again, it was about to explode, and threw it at Mario. Mario was hit. Mario then got a great plan in his mind, and something happened that helped it along. The Bomb exploded, damaging Link. Mario jumped over and Super Jump Punched Link, sending up a shower of coins. But Link hit Mario with another Bomb. Another Bomb exploded, damaging no one. Link hit Mario with yet another Bomb, and the other Bomb exlpoded, again damaging no one. Mario then rolled to Link. Both fighters jumped into the air and Link tried to hit Mario with a Spinning Sword attack. Mario jumped to the top of the triangle just as Link threw a Boomerang, which missed, due to Mario's change in motion. Mario's plan was working. Link fell to his doom off of the arena. "Game Set!" yelled the automated voice. Huge cheers and thunderous applause erupted as Mario received his bonuses, like "No Miss X 1" for not dying, and several others. Mario was going on to his next match. 


	5. Mario vs Yoshi Team

Super Smash Brothers  
  
Part 2: The First Leg  
  
Chapter 4: Mario vs. Yoshi Team  
  
Mario was given only fifteen minutes to rest for the upcoming fight, and that's not much time for one who has recently been pelted with Bombs. This time, Mario would have to face eighteen opponents. Yoshi himself wouldn't fight in the tournament, but Mario had been informed that the Super Smash Bros. were now to be an organization of the strongest Nintendo residents, and the winner would be President. The Super Smash Bros. would have several matches with each other aside from the tournament, to entertain other residents and to keep themselves in shape. Anyway, Mario was to fight eighteen other Yoshis, who, he thought after seeing their warm-ups, weren't the brightest fighters of the bunch. Mario didn't bother warming up. He just thought of a new strategy. Mario sat, and soon he was called from the locker room. The part-time plumber/part-time savior straightened his cap and warped to the arena. He came out of his pipe on Yoshi's Island, in the floating fighting arena. It had three platforms and replicas of animated hearts. It had a cloud on either side. The floor was in the shape of a book. Soon, three Yoshis fell from the sky on each platform. One was green, one light blue, and one dark blue. "3...2...1...Fight!" shouted the announcer as the signals lighted. Mario quickly dispatched all three with flying kicks, and three more took their place, one yellow, one pink, and one red. Mario beat the yellow and pink ones the same way. The red one jumped once, then twice, but Mario predicted it and jump kicked it. Three more arrived, the same colors as the first three Mario hit the green one with a jump kick, and it flew out. The light blue one jumped, but Mario predicted it again, and hit the dark blue one as well. A fourth set arrived, the same colors as the second. Mario again jump kicked them all. That made twelve. Next, a Crate fell from the sky one of the three new (same color as the first set) Yoshis, the light blue one broke it open. Out popped a Beam Sword, a Hammer, and a Home Run Bat. Mario didn't bother with these items, and Midair Kicked two of the Yoshis, and hit out the dark blue Yoshi, who had picked up the Beam Sword. The final three Yoshis fell from the sky, the same colors as the second set. A Capsule appeared, which was never opened. Mario Midair Kicked a Yellow Yoshi. A pink one ran from Mario, but he chased it down and Midair Kicked it, and the final Red Yoshi jumped, but to no avail, and it, too, fell from a Midair Kick. "Game Set!" yelled the announcer. Mario received his Bonus and time bonuses, etc. He received "Cheap Shot" for using the same move too many times, and had 99 coins taken away from him. He attained "No Item" for not using any items, giving him 1,000 more coins, and "Yoshi Rainbow" for beating all of the Yoshis in the order that they appeared, giving him 50,000 more coins, "Smashless" for not using a smash attack, "Hawk" for using only flying attacks, "No Miss X 2" for not being KO'd for the second time in a row, "No Damage" for not getting hit, and more. Needless to say, Mario amassed practically a fortune in coins. Mario was moving on to the next round, and he would be prepared. 


	6. Mario vs Fox

Super Smash Brothers  
  
Part Three: The Tough Fights  
  
Chapter Five: Mario vs. Fox  
  
Mario had a thirty minute rest period before the next fight. Finally, the time ended, and Mario jumped into a pipe.   
  
Mario emerged from the pipe on a strange ship. Fox McCloud shouted at him from the other side of the ship. "You are now in Sector Z. You are on Great Fox, Star Fox's mother ship. Arwings will shoot at you from time to time. This is your first tough fight."  
  
"We'll see," said Mario to himself.  
  
"3...2...1..." counted the announcer. "Fight!"  
  
"Yahh!" shouted Mario, throwing a Fireball. Fox wasn't ready, and was hit by the Fireball. Mario ran over to Fox, but Fox just gave Mario a Blaster shot right in the chest. Soon, an Arwing zoomed overhead, firing wildly at the two competitors. Realizing this as his chance, Mario grabbed Fox and threw him into the line of the Arwing's fire. Fox was hit, but it wasn't enough to get Mario a win. Mario hit Fox with a Super Jump Punch, bringing on a shower of coins.   
  
However, when both competitors recovered, Fox launched into Mario with a yell, trailing fire behind him. Fox hit Mario with the Fire Fox. Both fighters recovered.  
  
Mario got Fox caught in a Mario Tornado, and Fox was hit upward. Mario initiated another Mario Tornado, again catching Fox. Mario kept getting Fox caught in this trap until Fox couldn't take it anymore. Fox was sent flying from the arena. Fox went to far off to the left side of the arena, causing a great explosion.   
  
"Game Set!" shouted the announcer. Mario had won.  
  
Mario's bonuses included: "No Item", from which Mario gained 5,000 coins, and "No Miss X 3", which gave Mario 15,000 coins. 


	7. Bonus Stage One

Super Smash Brothers  
  
Part Three: The Tough Fights  
  
Chapter Six: Bonus Stage One  
  
Mario came from Sector Z to a strange area with targets. The announcer said, "Break the Targets," so Mario did. For the first target, Mario threw a Fireball to the right, then he threw a Fireball to his left. He used a Super Jump Punch on the two targets above him. Mario jumped on a platform and Super Jump Punched the target above and to the left of him. Next, Mario jumped back on the same platform and tossed a Fireball at the target on his right. Then, he jumped on the moving platform above him and broke the target on it. Mario jumped from the moving platform when it reached its highest point, and landed on a platform to the left of him. He hit the target to the left of him with a Fireball.   
  
Mario then jumped down the left side and landed a Downward Drill Kick on a target. Finally, Mario took a leap of faith off the left side of the platform he landed on and landed a Super Jump Punch on the target underneath the platform. Mario surely would have been hurt by the fall into the unknown, but as soon as he hit the last target, he was transported to a green room and given his bonus: "Perfect" for breaking all ten targets. 


	8. Mario and Samus vs Mario Brothers

Super Smash Brothers  
  
Part Three: The Tough Fights  
  
Chapter Seven: Mario and Samus vs. Mario Brothers  
  
Mario had a forty-five minute rest before the next fight. Mario used this time wisely, not moving at all, until the pipe rose up. Mario jumped in.  
  
Mario found himself in a familiar setting, the roof of Peach's Castle. It had been fitted with a Bumper at the top, floating. Mario found himself standing next to Samus Aran. Across from him stood a look-alike of himself, obviously a cheap imitation cooked up to make things interesting. But what Mario saw next to the other Mario made him even more surprised.  
  
Luigi stood across from him. "Luigi?!" exclaimed Mario. It was a two-on-two battle. The fake Mario and Luigi had to be knocked out.  
  
"3... 2... 1... Fight!" said the announcer.   
  
Mario immediately landed a Super Jump Punch on Luigi. After that, Mario landed and jumped to a far platform to let Samus do most of the fighting. Mario provided support by throwing Fireballs in the fake Mario and Luigi's direction. Samus and the Fireballs racked up quite a bit of damage to Mario's opposition, but Samus took quite a bit of damage herself. Eventually, the fake Mario landed a Super Jump Punch on Samus, sending Samus out of the ring. However, by this time the fake Mario and Luigi had taken a lot of damage.  
  
Mario jumped from his platform to the fake Mario, throwing him off the side of the ring. Mario jumped over to Luigi, and threw him over the side as well. Both the fake Mario and Luigi were knocked out.   
  
"Game Set!" shouted the announcer.  
  
Mario's bonuses included "No Item", which earned Mario 5,000 coins, and "No Miss X 4", which earned Mario 20,000 coins. 


	9. Mario vs Pikachu

Super Smash Brothers  
  
Part Three: The Tough Fights  
  
Chapter Eight: Mario vs. Pikachu  
  
Mario had one hour to rest before his next fight. Mario was given a pamphlet detailing things about his opponent. His next opponent was to be Pikachu, and this Pikachu was apparently a Pokemon owned by Ash, one of the greatest Pokemon trainers ever. Mario would be fighting Pikachu in Saffron City. Pokemon would pop out randomly to perform an action.  
  
Mario hopped into the pipe before him, which took him to Saffron City. Pikachu emerged from his Pokeball.  
  
"3... 2... 1... Fight!" said the announcer. Pikachu began by hopping so that he reached the platform where Mario was standing, by Mario jumped up after Pikachu landed.  
  
Pikachu then used his Thunder, which summoned lightning from the sky with the sound of thunder. The lightning barely missed Mario, so Mario realized he should never be over top of Pikachu.  
  
Pikachu then continuously used his Thunderjolt, which kept missing Mario. Mario jumped over to a moving platform, and peppered Pikachu with Fireballs, of which four landed. Mario then jumped back over, and ran and jumped over Pikachu before he had the chance to use Thunder.   
  
Unfortunately, a Venusaur popped out and hit Mario, and began to use Razor Leaf. Both Mario and Pikachu managed to avoid the leaves, however. Pikachu made the mistake of jumping over Mario, and Mario saw this as his chance.  
  
As Pikachu was coming down, Mario intercepted Pikachu and hit Pikachu with a Head Butt. This sent Pikachu flying, and as he came down, Mario repeated this step.   
  
Mario juggled Pikachu until he was satisfied, then threw Pikachu four times. The fourth throw was the last of the match.  
  
Pikachu was sent skyward and he eventually flew toward the spectator booth. Pikachu bounced off the spectator booth and crashed slightly below it.   
  
"Game Set!" shouted the announcer.  
  
Mario's Bonuses included "No Item", which earned him 5,000 coins. Next, he also received "No Miss X 5", which landed him 25,000 coins. 


	10. Mario, Yoshi, and Kirby vs Giant Donkey ...

Super Smash Brothers  
  
Part Three: The Tough Fights  
  
Chapter Nine: Mario, Yoshi, and Kirby vs. Giant Donkey Kong  
  
Mario was given one hour and fifteen minutes to rest before his next fight. After the resting period was over, Mario jumped into the pipe.  
  
Mario emerged in Congo Jungle, aside Yoshi, Kirby, and Fox. Across from him was Giant Donkey Kong, a fake Donkey Kong enlarged by three times. "3... 2... 1... Fight!" exclaimed the announcer.  
  
Mario began by jumping back to the platform behind him, tossing in Fireballs to support Yoshi and Kirby. Those two eventually racked up quite a bit of damage on the large and powerful but slow Giant Donkey Kong.   
  
Mario threw in a Super Jump Punch and a Mario Tornado unfortunately, at one point, Giant Donkey Kong landed a hit on Yoshi, sending him flying off the side but into the barrel that patrolled the bottom of the stage.   
  
The barrel, with Yoshi in it, began to spin, but Yoshi was able to gather his wits and use the barrel to fire himself straight up, using his second jump to make it back onto the stage.  
  
Eventually, Giant Donkey Kong took so much damage that his was hit off the stage with a single Fireball. As a matter of fact, the Fireball sent him straight up so that an explosion occured.  
  
"Game Set!" shouted the announcer.  
  
Mario's bonuses included "No Item", which landed him 5,000 coins, and "No Miss X 6", which earned him 30,000 coins. 


	11. Bonus Stage Two

Super Smash Brothers  
  
Part Three: The Tough Fights  
  
Chapter Ten: Bonus Stage Two  
  
Mario was given one hour and thirty minutes to rest. Mario jumped into the pipe. Mario emerged in a place with many medium-sized, free-floating platforms, yellow on top. Mario was told to "Board the Platforms", and Mario obliged.  
  
Mario stepped onto the two platforms on his right, jumped down the right side and stepped on the platform, and jumped onto the platform to his left, being careful not to fall into the acid. Next, Mario jumped onto the two platforms on his left just the way he did with the fourth platform, jumped into a little alcove and made his way to the platform on his right, and carefully jumped to the next platform while avoiding a moving block.  
  
Mario took four seconds to take in his surroundings, and jumped over the gap thath led to the blue platform and hopped up onto a little platform above it, then carefully maneuvered across the three blue platforms and hopped onto the last platform.  
  
The action stopped, and Mario was awarded the "Perfect" bonus for boarding all ten platforms, receiving 30,000 coins. 


	12. Mario vs Kirby Team

Super Smash Brothers  
  
Part Three: The Tough Fights  
  
Chapter Eleven: Mario vs. Kirby Team  
  
Mario was given one hour and forty-five minutes to rest before the next fight. Mario then jumped into the pipe in front of him. Mario recognized this as Dreamland from a picture he was given during his rest. Two Kirbys landed above him. One was wearing a hat similar to Mario's and the other was wearing a suit that made him look like a miniature Donkey Kong. Mario recognized the one wearing the Mario hat as the real Kirby, and the other one was fake.  
  
"3...2...1...Fight!" shouted the announcer. Mario landed a Fireball on each Kirby, and threw the fake one out. Then, he threw the real Kirby out. However, the match was not over, as a fake Kirby wearing a hat similar to Link's came out, throwing Boomerangs. Mario landed a Fireball, then threw him out, and threw another Kirby out after landing a Fireball who was wearing a helmet similar to Samus's. Next, a Kirby wearing a hat that looked like Yoshi's head came, followed by a Kirby wearing ears similar to Fox's. Mario landed a Fireball on the "Yoshi Kirby" and then threw him, then went to the "Fox Kirby". This Kirby landed four Blaster shots, then a Kirby wearing ears similar to Pikachu's came. Mario managed to hit the "Fox Kirby" with a Fireball and throw him, only to be met with a kick from the "Pikachu Kirby". Mario landed a Fireball on him as well, and threw him as well.  
  
Finally, all that remained was a fake Kirby that didn't have an outfit on. Mario was blown back by Whispy Woods's winds, but managed to struggle forward. Mario landed a Fireball, and then threw the last Kirby, ending the match.   
  
"Game Set!" shouted the announcer.  
  
Mario's bonuses included "No Miss X 7", which earned him 35,000 coins, and "No Item" which earned him 5,000 coins. 


	13. Mario vs Samus

Super Smash Brothers  
  
Part Three: The Tough Fights  
  
Chapter Twelve: Mario vs. Samus  
  
Mario was given two hours to rest before the next fight. The long rest time gave him the feeling that the next challenge would test his skill greatly. After two hours, Mario hopped into the green pipe and emerged in a setting of platforms over a huge pit of acid. Across from him emerged Samus Aran.  
  
Mario knew what he must do. "3...2...1...Fight!" shouted the announcer. Mario formulated a strategy. Mario continuously threw Samus before she could retaliate. The acid began to rise, and Mario threw Samus, who landed in the acid, but bounced right back up. Then, Samus reached the platform, then accidentally walked off the the side again.  
  
She managed to bounce back up, and the acid rose. Mario landed a Mario Tornado, then a Super Jump Punch. He repeated this combo three times, and managed to evade the acid. Mario could feel his opponent failing already. Mario noticed that she was good at rolling, rolling past him on four occasions.  
  
Mario also noticed that the Bomb she attempted to hit Mario with every so often was weak. Mario stayed on the upper platforms, noticing this could help him evade the acid. It was a longer fight than the others, and Mario believed this to be his hardest fight yet in the tournament. Samus managed to fire a Charge Shot at Mario. The shot hit. However, it was uncharged, so Mario was not damaged too much. Mario was hit once again, this time by a Bomb. It didn't hurt much more than the Charge Shot, but it was still damage. Mario landed a final Mario Tornado, sending Samus upwards, causing an explosion.  
  
"Game Set!" shouted the announcer. Mario's Bonuses included, once again, "No Item", landing Mario 5,000 coins, and "No Miss X 8", which landed Mario 40,000 coins. 


	14. Mario vs Metal Mario

Super Smash Brothers  
  
Part Four: The Fighters of Master Hand  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Mario vs. Metal Mario  
  
Mario was given two hours and fifteen minutes to rest for the next fight, and was given a small sheet of information on his opponent. The stage was unknown, but to Mario's surprise his adversary turned out to be Metal Mario. Metal Mario was just what he sounded like, Mario turned to metal. This Mario was much heavier, so he was slower, but harder to knock back. Mario hopped into the pipe that was before him.  
  
Mario emerged in a stage with only one floating platform above him. On that platform emerged Metal Mario. "3...2...1...Fight!" exclaimed the announcer. Mario took advantage of the fact that Metal Mario was above him, and the fact that Metal Mario didn't seem to be very bright. Metal Mario simply walked back and forth on the platform. Mario peppered Metal Mario was Super Jump Punches until Metal Mario was knocked off the platform. Mario fired Fireballs constantly, damaging Metal Mario severely.   
  
Then, to Mario's delight, an item dropped from the sky. This item happened to be a Fire Flower, an item that Mario happened to be experienced with. Metal Mario was beaten constantly by the flame of the Fire Flower that Mario was blowing at him. Eventually, the Fire Flower ran out of steam, but Metal Mario was severely damaged. Mario took this opportunity to chuck the drained Fire Flower at Metal Mario. Metal Mario went flying, finally making an explosion at the bottom of the arena. Just before Metal Mario exploded, however, Mario taunted him, growing up as if he had just used a Super Mushroom.   
  
"Game Set!" shouted the announcer. Mario's bonuses included "Fighter Stance", because Mario was able to taunt Metal Mario as he was exploding, which earned him one hundred coins, and "No Miss X 9", which earned Mario 45,000 coins. 


	15. Bonus Stage Three

Super Smash Brothers  
  
Part Four: The Fighters of Master Hand  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Bonus Stage Three  
  
Mario was given two hours and thirty minutes to rest. Mario hopped into the pipe before him at the end of the pipe.  
  
When Mario emerged, the announcer instructed, "Race to the Finish!"  
  
Mario readied himself for a challenge. "Go!" shouted the announcer. Mario unwittingly dashed forward. Mario jumped over a polygon version of Fox, slowly realizing that he was to make it to the end of this course before time ran out. Not taking time to survey his surroundings, which seemed to be high-tech machinery, Mario made it over the wall just beyond the polygon of Fox. Mario turned and reached a level below him. He ran and jumped over bombs that would surely cut down his time. Mario jumped over the next wall as well.   
  
He found next a polygon version of Pikachu, which Mario barely avoided. Mario dashed on, sprinting at the straightaway, and leapt over the wall, finding himself staring at a jungle of bumpers, which he avoided carefully, as the moved this way and that. Mario made it over the next wall.  
  
Mario found a polygon version of himself. He avoided it as well, and sprinted as fast as he could to the bright hallway at the end. The announcer announced his finish, and Mario received a "No Damage" bonus for taking no damage, earning him 30,000 coins. Just as the previous matches and bonus stages, he was awarded coins based on how much time he had left. Mario finished the race to the finish with fifteen seconds' time left on the clock, and was awarded 7,500 coins for this. 


	16. Mario vs Fighting Polygon Team

Super Smash Brothers  
  
Part Four: The Fighters of Master Hand  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Mario vs. Fighting Polygon Team  
  
Mario was given two hours and forty-five minutes to rest before the next fight, after which Mario jumped into the pipe.  
  
Mario emerged in a stage that was very plain, with a straight platform at the bottom with three straight platforms in pyramid-design hovering above him. "3...2...1...Fight!" shouted the announcer. With each number, a polygon version of Donkey Kong, Link, and Samus landed on the three platforms, respectively. Mario Super Jump Punched them all out with little effort, but found that three more had taken their place, one of Mario, one of Samus, and one of Pikachu. Mario hit them out with Super Jump Punches as well. Mario noticed that each polygon had the normal attacks, not the special attacks, of the ones they represented.  
  
Mario was hit by a polygon version of Yoshi, who he Super Jump Punched, and did the same for one of Kirby and Fox. Three more came, and Mario found himself hit once by a polygon of Pikachu, and hit once by a polygon of himself. Mario Super Jump Punched them, as well as another of Kirby.  
  
Mario found three more, all three hit him, one of FOx, one of Link, and one of Yoshi. Mario Super Jump Punched them with some difficulty. To Mario's relief, a Heart Container fell from the sky onto the left platform. Mario had to race to it against a polygon version of Kirby, but reached it, and his health was restored. Mario Super Jump Punched the polygon of Kirby, then Super Jump Punched one of Yoshi, but was hit in the back by one of Pikachu, who had replace the one of Kirby. Mario Super Jump punched one of himself.  
  
Mario Super Jump Punched the one of Pikachu, but the fighting polygons just kept coming. Mario managed to Super Jump Punch one of Donkey Kong and one of Samus, and Super Jump Punched one of Link, one of Fox, and one of Kirby.  
  
Still more menaced Mario. Mario managed to Super Jump Punch one of Yoshi, one of Link, and one of himself. Three more took their place. Mario Super Jump Punched one of Samus and one of Pikachu. Interestingly enough, Mario realized that none took their place. Mario faced the one of Donkey Kong, knowing that the one of Donkey Kong was the last fighting polygon that he would have to face. Mario had to chase the final one around for a bit, but finall managed to Super Jump Punch him. "Game Set!" exclaimed the announcer as the polygon version of Donkey Kong flew off and exploded to the right.  
  
Mario's bonuses included "No Miss X 10", which earned him 50,000 coins, and "Smash Less", which earned him 5,000 coins. 


	17. Mario vs Master Hand

Super Smash Brothers  
  
Part Four: The Fighters of Master Hand  
  
Chapter Sixteen: Mario vs. Master Hand  
  
Mario was given a full three hours to rest before the next fight. A strong sense of foreboding came upon him. Mario knew he was in for a very difficult fight, and he had a feeling he knew who he would be fighting. After three hours, Mario jumped into the pipe.  
  
Mario emerged in a stage with no floating platforms other than the stage itself. Mario saw a white, disembodied glove, with no hand inside, float towards him. It looked much like Mario's own glove, but it was much larger, twice the size of Mario himself. This was Master Hand. "3...2...1...Fight!" exclaimed the announcer.  
  
Master Hand just floated, his fingers squirming in the air. Mario just waited. He would have to fight smartly this time around. Master Hand formed a mock "gun", two fingers making up the "barrel". Mario, thinking Master Hand was mocking him, threw a Fireball. This Fireball landed, but so did the bullet that Master Hand had fired, sending Mario flying. Mario had failed to notice the sparkling of Master Hand's fingers. Mario came back, and landed a Mario Tornado. Strangely enough, Master Hand did get knocked back, as a matter of fact, the glove moved less than Metal Mario. Mario had no idea how he would send Master Hand flying out.  
  
Next, Master Hand pointed one finger at Mario, which began to light up. It drew back, and Mario leaped, and leaped again in the air, hearing the sound of the poking finger, and what it would have done to him. Mario landed four more Fireballs. Next, Master Hand set up as if he was using his index finger and middle finger to walk, and Mario ran away. Unfortunately, Mario was hit by Master Hand flicking his fingers at him. This caused Mario great pain, and Mario barely managed to make it back onto the platform. However, Mario managed to land another Mario Tornado. Master Hand did not seem to be getting a whole lot easier to smack around.  
  
Master Hand's next attack involved forming into a fist and flying straight at Mario. Mario did a double jump, and landed three more Fireballs. Next, Master Hand quickly slapped at Mario. Mario miraculously avoided the attack by jumping at just the right time. Mario landed another Mario Tornado. Master Hand "shot" at Mario again, but Mario formed his red circular shield to block the attack. Mario managed to retaliate with four more Fireballs. Mario's pattern was beginning to work for him.   
  
Master Hand was beginning to get angry, so he extended his thumb, middle finger, and little finger, and thrust up, and came out through the back of the stage. Mario jumped to avoid him, but was hit in the side by his return. Mario was really feeling the pain by that time. Mario managed to land another Mario tornado after returning. Then, Master Hand rose up into the sky, and came back with a punch from behind the stage. Mario jumped out of the way, and hit Master Hand with five more Fireballs when he came back.  
  
Master Hand rose up again, and slapped down on the stage. Mario was hit, smashed underneath the glove of Master Hand. Mario managed to get up. He felt as though a truck had fallen on him. Mario landed a Mario Tornado, despite the pain. Master Hand formed a gun again, and Mario pulled out his shield. Master Hand fired three shots this time. Mario's shield was all but gone. Mario came back with four more Fireballs. Master Hand formed the "walking" fingers again, but Mario managed to jump over him and wait for the attack to end. Mario then landed a Mario Tornado on Master Hand.  
  
Master Hand tried the thumb, middle finger, and little finger thing again, but Mario knew how to avoid it by now, retaliating with four more Fireballs. Another horizontal slap came, and hit Mario this time. Mario managed to come back by using all of his skill, using a Super Jump Punch to give himself a boost. By that time, Master Hand had already initiated another missile-like punch, which Mario managed to avoid. Mario landed four more Fireballs.  
  
Master Hand tried the double-poke again, but Mario managed to avoid it, and land a Mario Tornado. Mario also dodged a fist that came from behind the stage, and landed four more Fireballs. Mario did not see that Master Hand was getting any closer to being knocked out.  
  
Master Hand tried three more bullets, which Mario managed to jump over, and Mario landed a Super Jump Punch. After avoiding a finger-walking move, Mario waited for it to pass, and landed a Mario Tornado. Master Hand froze, and a deep yell of pain resonated throughout the stage. Mario landed back on the platform, as the stage and its background were taken out of view by a blinding white light, and Master Hand spiraled into the abyss.  
  
Mario had finally beaten Master Hand. Mario's bonuses included "No Miss X 11", which earned Mario 55,000 coins, "Easy Clear", which earned Mario 140,000 coins, and "No Miss Clear", which earned him 70,000 coins. 


	18. The Party

Super Smash Brothers  
  
Part Five: The Aftermath  
  
Chapter Seventeen: The Party  
  
Mario stepped into the pipe after beating Master Hand, and emerged outside Peach's Castle, on the grounds. There, Mario found thousands of the occupants of Mushroom Kingdom, including Toad, Peach, and Luigi. Also gathered were Donkey Kong, Link, Samus, Yoshi, Kirby, Fox, and Pikachu. Fox was merrily chatting with Luigi when Mario came onto the scene.  
  
A large poster of Mario was erected with some words on it. At least half of the crowd rushed over to where Mario was standing, all talking at once. Mario wasn't even able to catch a snatch of the talk, until Toad pushed through the crowd, begging for silence. "Please, please, be calm!" shouted Toad. Slowly the crowd became quiet. "Now, we are here to honor Mario, who has beaten the Master Hand in one-on-one combat, making him the victor in the Super Smash Brothers tournament." At this a great cheer arose from the crowd as the rest of the guests milled over.  
  
Then, Peach made her way through the crowd. She faced Mario and gave him a kiss on the cheek, and held his hand up high as if to say, "The winner!" Mario rubbed his cheek with his free hand where Peach had kissed him.  
  
The party in Mario's honor had a great beginning, a wonderful middle, and a peaceful end. Friends talked, Mario shook hands and answered questions, and Link tried to explain to anyone who asked him which Link he was, exactly. It turned that that Link was, in fact, the first Link, the adult Link the First.  
  
An even more interesting event occurred toward the end of the party. Mario's fellow Super Smash Brothers participants were each carrying a bag. These bags clinked as their bearers walked, and each of the seven bags were set down before Mario, and opened.  
  
Each bag was stuffed with coins. Thousands upon thousands upon thousands of them. Mario had made a small fortune from the fights, but only spent about a third of it, buying an extra room in Peach's Castle, to store the rest of the coins, among other things.  
  
Eventually, every guest left, until it was only Mario, Donkey Kong, Link, Samus, Yoshi, Kirby, Fox, and Pikachu left. That was when a challenge came. 


	19. Mario vs Jigglypuff

Super Smash Brothers  
  
Part Five: The Aftermath  
  
Chapter Eighteen: Mario vs. Jigglypuff  
  
A new challenger came, a pale pinkish color, with huge blue-green eyes. It looked like a rubber ball with feet and eyes and a mouth. "Jigglypuff!" it exclaimed, announcing itself.  
  
Another Pokemon. This one was, apparently, a Pokemon of the Pokemon trainer Gold. "Jigglypuff! Jiggly-jiggly puff!" it exclaimed. Its eyes narrowed, searching for Mario. She found him, and looked as menacing as it could. This was not too menacing, however. Mario took this to mean a challenge. Jigglypuff pointed to the ground as a pipe arose.  
  
Mario jumped inside, and was transported back to Saffron City, where he had originally fought Pikachu. Mario heard the familiar "3...2...1...Fight!" and started off with a Super Jump Punch. That seemed almost too easy.  
  
Jigglypuff was knocked a bit up. Mario threw four Fireballs from the distance, each one catching Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff went over to Mario, and took out her microphone and began to sing, in her..."Sing" attack. However, before Mario felt the effects, he caught Jigglypuff in a Mario Tornado, sending her flying once again. This seemed way too easy. Jigglypuff came back again, winding up for her "Pound" attack, which Mario managed to nullify by hitting her with his Multi-Punch, a series of a jab, a cross, and a rear leg kick.  
  
Then, Jigglypuff got close to Mario again, this time seemingly falling asleep for no apparent reason, her "Rest". Mario took this chance to jump and land a Drill Kick. Jigglypuff was, once again, sent flying with little difficulty. This must have been one of the easiest fights Mario had ever been in. Mario landed a Downward Drill Kick, almost grinding Jigglypuff into the ground. Then, Jigglypuff tried her "Flurry Punches" combo, a series of punches, over which Mario jumped, and landed a Flying Kick. Jigglypuff was sent flying.  
  
"Game Set!" yelled the announcer as Jigglypuff went flying off into the distance. Mario took another pipe out of there. 


	20. Epilogue: The New Members

Super Smash Brothers  
  
Part Five: The Aftermath  
  
Epilogue: The New Members  
  
Mario received an official-looking note after he returned. His fellow Super Smash Brothers gathered around him. The note read:  
  
You can now use the Balloon PKMN, Jigglypuff.  
  
Mario smiled. "It seems we have a new member," said Link.  
  
"Perhaps we should try to recruit still more members," said Samus in her hollow, robotic voice. "After we get Jigglypuff."  
  
Jigglypuff suddenly appeared next to them, smiling, and carrying another note. It read:  
  
  
  
You have been challenged by Captain Falcon. You must complete the tournament in a simulation all over again, but with the time of your fights totaling less than twenty minutes.  
  
Suddenly, a pipe appeared. Exchanging a significant look with the rest of the Super Smash Brothers, Mario hopped in.  
  
  
  
Mario had to complete the entire tournament just the way he had before, but he didn't get to keep the money he earned. When it was over, Mario had succeeded, and was made to fight Captain Falcon. The fight took place on Planet Zebes.  
  
Realizing that Captain Falcon had excellent speed, Mario tried to stay away from him, hurling Fireballs from afar. Mario eventually won, and took yet another pipe back.  
  
Mario then received a note which read:  
  
You can now use Captain Falcon, collector of space race trophies.  
  
Captain Falcon then joined them, and Mario received another challenge, which read:  
  
Ness has challenged you to win the tournament, through simulation, again, but the fights will be harder. You will be given three chances.  
  
  
  
Mario jumped into a pipe which appeared before him, and repeated the tournament, which was much more difficult this time around. Mario then was made to fight Ness. The fight took place in Dream Land.   
  
Mario threw many fireballs, though three were absorbed by the child's Psychic Magnet. Mario went on the offensive, using Mario Tornadoes and Super Jump Punches. Eventually Ness was knocked into the "foreground" of the stage, in an explosion. Mario took the pipe back again.  
  
Mario received still another note:  
  
You can now use the child genius, Ness.  
  
Ness joined the team, carrying still another note, which read:  
  
You have been challenged by Luigi. All of the eight original Super Smash Brothers must complete their first Bonus Level, Break the Targets.  
  
Each Super Smash Brother had a different Break the Targets Bonus Level, and Mario had already beaten his. Donkey Kong, Link, Samus, Yoshi, Kirby, Fox, and Pikachu all beat their Break the Targets Bonuses.  
  
After completing his Break the Targets, Pikachu fought Luigi in Peach's Castle, but lost when Luigi employed several throws, and hit Pikachu back off the stage with a Super Jump Punch after Pikachu tried a Quick Attack.  
  
Next, Mario, having already beaten his Break the Targets three times, beat it again, and went up against Luigi in Peach's Castle.  
  
Mario matched his brother's Fireballs with his own, and when Luigi tried Super Jump Punches he tried one of his own. Eventually, Mario managed to get Luigi with a Fireball, then a Mario Tornado, which sent Luigi flying and exploding at the bottom of the stage. Mario hopped into a pipe and came back.  
  
Mario received yet another note:  
  
You can now use Luigi, the eternal understudy.  
  
Mario pondered these words for some time. "Eternal understudy"? Did that mean that Luigi had always been living in his shadow?  
  
  
  
Soon, the Super Smash Brothers began to hold friendly matches amongst themselves. After fifty such matches had been held, Princess Peach provided them with a device by which the Super Smash Brothers could determine which and how many items were dropped during a match, an item they called the "Item Switch". By this time, they had already fought one of these matches in Peach's Castle, Congo Jungle, Hyrule Castle, Planet Zebes, Yoshi's Island, Dream Land, Sector Z, and Saffron City.  
  
Next, the eight original Super Smash Brothers decided to each try to complete a simulated tournament themselves. They succeeded, and as a reward, the natives of Congo Jungle helped prepare an old-style Mushroom Kingdom stage.  
  
Next, all twelve Super Smash Brothers decided to not only beat their own Break the Targets, but also succeed in their own Board the Platforms. They all succeeded, and they were rewarded for their hard work and diligent practice by Princess Zelda of Hyrule. This gave them 244 different sounds, some of them music, some of them voice samples from each one of the different fighters, some Pokemon, the announcer, and sounds that made it sound as the a crowd was watching them. They would often play some of these during their matches.  
  
The twelve Super Smash Brothers were some of the greatest fighters Nintendo Land had ever known, and still more were eager to join their ranks. And the best of them all, their leader, was Mario Mario of Mushroom Land. 


End file.
